1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image forming device, an image forming method, an image processing device, and a computer readable storage medium storing an image forming program.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exist today image forming devices that are capable of storing printing data internally after printing is completed and call out the same printing data again in response to users' requests in order to print on paper.
However, if a user wants to print the same document file on a different image forming device with the same printing condition, the user had to initiate the application program on a PC (personal computer) again, use the printer driver to generate printing data, and transmit the particular printing data to the other image forming device. This makes the process more complicated and tends to cause errors in setting up the printing condition.
On the other hand, a printer capable of printing image data stored in another printer which is connected to the first printer via a network, by receiving the data via the network, is described in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. JP-A-2004-320743.
However, the printer described in the abovementioned patent document is not capable of printing image data by receiving it from another printer which is not connected to the first printer via a network. Moreover, there is a need for setting up a printing condition to print.